kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalamir Players Guide
Introduction '''''“So here we are in the world-renowned Arcavian city of Oldavia. You both have come very far from your humble beginnings and are now the top students of your class at the prestigious Pyke Academy. You have been here 3 years and have honed your skills in both the deadly arts of combat and the cognitive arts of advanced lore and magic. ''''' ''''' Over these last few years you have garnered the attention of your tutors, masters, and even the High Mentor, who has even mentioned your performances and advancement to King Sundermark of Arcavia and Emperor Amon Valoff of Dagrmourn.''''' ''''' You have become very good friends not just with eachother but with a highborn human wizard named Drexel Grieves. Together you 3 have formed a tight bond and consider each other family. ''''' ''''' Stuck inside the ivy covered high walls of Pyke Academy , however, has not allowed you to see the melting pot of social classes, races, ideals, and religions that make up the raging tempest of cultures that is Oldavia. In fact, over the last several fortnights a fury of volatile anger has begun to boil over resulting in riots and outbursts of civil disobedience. ''''' ''''' One day, while studying out in the warm sun soaked cobblestone paddock of the Pyke Academy High Garden you begin to smell the overwhelming stench of burning timber. While this doesn’t exactly catch your attention directly, the earth rumbling concussive explosion of a wizards spell and the following orange fireball that bubbles up into the clear blue sky, leaving a black shaft of smoke behind it, not only catches your attention but the attention of every City Watch Bell tower within miles. ''''' ''''' Within seconds, this peaceful, serene day is turned into one of absolute chaos. Under the cacophony of clanging bells you can hear the screams and pleas of those being murdered and tortured outside the academy in the streets of Oldavia. It seems a full fledged uprising is taking place. ''''' ''''' You return to your chambers, as per instruction where Drexel is already waiting, his posesssions packed and ready to go…''''' ''''' “Get your things. This isn’t just some brigand revolt. There is a full fledged war taking place out there”''''' ''''' As you Pack your things the Academy’s headmaster bursts into the room. ''''' '''''“They are getting close. The guard can hold them off for a bit but they are amassing in the thousands. Get your things and go. Do NOT wear any of your pyke academy gear. They will see it and take you for a highborn and likely tear you apart. Please, Drexel, Watch over these 2. It’s very important…”''''' '''''He hands you both a piece of jade carved in the shape of a skull with squid tenticles protruding from it’s mouth.''''' '''''“You go to the Eastern Harbor, find a ship called THE SEASTRIDER and give these to the captain. He will take you away from here and to somewhere safe…”''''' '''''And with that he swiftly makes his exit leaving the door open behind him.''''' *PC's must now make a series of ability/skill checks based on the possible following situations. 2 in a row get them to the SEASTRIDER. (Explain how ability and Skill checks work) **''"From the front doors of Pyke Academy the Eastern Harbor is about 4 city blocks (maybe 350 yards in total) away. ''''The streets are filled with peasents carrying torches, farming and trade implements, and makeshift weaponry. To your left, maybe 30', you can see the disembowled corpse of an Oldavian City Guardsmen splayed out along the warm, sunbaked flagstone paths of the Academy district's street. Crows pull at his innards, not even bothered by the mobs of angry malnourished, and sickly looking peons marching by.''' '''As you make your against the current of flowing rioters, eyes begin to focus on you. Finally after about 50 yards you hear a voice scream: '''"THERE THE 3 WITH THE PACKS! THEY ARE HIGHBORNS FROM THE ACADEMY!" '''''suddenly all the focus switches towards you and drexel. ***'''ESCAPE ARTIST DC 16, break through the mob of angry grabbing hands to the next challenge.''' ***'''BLUFF DC 20, Convince the crowd you aren't from the academy''' ***'''CLIMB DC 16 + BALANCE DC 11''' '''Climb up the side of a building then balance across a fence.''' ***'''DIPLOMACY DC 18, Convince crowd to move on to another destination.''' ***'''DISGUISE DC 17 (Leads to a BLUFF DC 8 Check), Convince crowd youre someone else.''' ***'''INTIMIDATE DC 15, Intimidate crowd into letting you by. (+2-4 depending on if you use prestidigitation or any magical effects/weaponry)''' ***'''PERFORM DC 17, Entertain crowd into letting you by.''' ***'''SURVIVAL, If PC's ask, you can use your survival ranks to add to any of the above rolls.''' **''"You find your way through the mob to an 8' wide alleyway that cuts through to the harbor. You make your way through, as you begin to feel the cool sea air fill the corridor it comes to an intersection where you find several, ragged clothed, rusty bladed brigands rifling through the pockets and gear of several dead civilians. They share laughs and sarcastic comments as they pursue their sick and twisted goal of stripping the corpses of their posessions. You hear them before you see them luckily..."'' ***MOVE SILENTLY vs. LISTEN/SPOT, you can sneak past without incident. ***IF CAUGHT... Continue to TRAINING COMBAT '''TRAINING COMBAT''' *Pc's have a choice here, they can either sneak by or fight, getting the surprise round. Eitherway. '''ROLL INITIATIVE.''' '''''TRAINING COMBAT map on ROLL20.''''' Character Creation Using [http://pcgen.sourceforge.net/01_overview.php PCGEN] and the [http://www.d20srd.org/ SRD 3.5] create a character using the Core classes and Races from D&D 3.5. If you wish, you can choose one of the [[New Races and Monsters|Kalamir specific races]] but this requires customizing PCGEN which is fairly easy if you read the provided documentation. PC's coming from Pyke Academy get a level of fighter for free, so new characters start at level 2. Blah?